


Party Favors

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Porn, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's birthday results in more than just gifts for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secret Slasha 2006 and Maggie who wanted something light and NC-17. This also started life as a [ficlet/drabble](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/107561.html?thread=267817#t267817) for [](http://entrenous88.livejournal.com/profile)[**entrenous88**](http://entrenous88.livejournal.com/) who graciously gave me permission to run with it. I hope she enjoys the result.

The party swirled on around them, as if they weren't really there. Buffy's birthday, seemingly going without a hitch this year. She'd introduced everyone to Riley, her new boyfriend. Xander had been left holding two cups of punch when Anya had spotted a fellow vengeance demon and gone to chat. Things weren't going well between them anymore. He wasn't sure he loved her. And staying just because the sex was mega-awesome wasn't really a reason to keep dating her. So he stood there with Giles watching as everyone had fun. Poor Giles, left wallowing since the school blew up, not really all that Watchery anymore.   
   
Xander was standing close enough to smell Giles' cologne. It smelled nice. Giles smelled nice. And he certainly had been hiding a good looking body under all that tweed. Wait, was he checking Giles out? Yeah, maybe he was. Maybe he'd been lying to himself all this time. So yeah, he kinda dug Giles. Might want to do things, adult things, with Giles. Not that Giles thought of him in that way. No, too stuffy and British.  
   
But discreet looks at Giles told him otherwise. Giles kept glancing at him when he thought Xander wasn't looking. Quick, darting looks at his arms, his chest, and his…crotch. Giles was checking him out. Xander was sure he was blushing. And he was getting half hard at the thought of Giles checking him out.  
   
Just then a horde of partygoers, doing a conga line, sped past them, knocking Xander into Giles. Xander performed a miraculous feat and didn't spill punch everywhere. Hands brushed against groins and parts responded in kind. Looking at each other, there was want, desire, hope written in their faces. They stayed that way for several moments, oblivious to the party around them. They straightened up, went back to their original positions. After a minute or so, Giles leaned in and whispered to Xander.  
   
"Shall we leave and go somewhere more...private?"  
   
Xander just nodded and put down the drinks, following Giles out of the dorm. They climbed silently into the Gilesmobile. It sputtered to a start and they drove off, silence hanging awkwardly between them. Arriving at Giles' apartment, they entered without words. As soon as the door closed behind Xander, he found himself pushed against the door. Giles was kissing him.  
   
It was mostly teeth and not very smooth at first, but it held plenty of passion. Giles held onto Xander, Xander whimpering as a knee pushed his legs apart and a thigh settled itself against his arousal. But his time with Anya had taught him a few things about arousal and he responded by moving his own hands to Giles' ass, pulling him closer.  
   
Giles groaned as he continued kissing Xander. They ground against each other; Xander whimpering and muttering obscenities which only made Giles grind harder, faster. It wasn't enough; Xander looked him in the eyes and begged, "Please, Giles."  
   
Hands fumbled with zippers and belts. He hadn't been this nervous since his time with Faith.  Xander was surprised that Giles wore briefs; he'd figured him for a boxers kinda guy. Giles was even more surprised that Xander wore nothing. He just shrugged and said, "Anya", which was explanation enough. Cocks were freed and they thrust against each other, skin against skin. It wasn't enough until Giles reached between them and circled his hand around them both.  
   
This was better than anything Xander had experienced. Hands jobs with Anya were never this good, never lasted this long. He pushed at Giles' shirt, needing more contact. Giles responded by thrusting against him. His other hand gripped at Xander's hip, digging in, marking him. Xander arched, moving in time with Giles. A tortuous back and forth, cocks sliding against each other.   
   
Xander begged without words. Giles responded in kind. Xander's spine tingled and he knew he was going to explode any second now. Hips rolled and hands clutched. Sputtered movements as the rhythm was abandoned. So close, so damn close. He grabbed Giles for another kiss, their teeth and tongues colliding as his climax hit him, spilling over Giles' hand. Giles tore from Xander's mouth. Another thrust as he spilled onto Xander's stomach and pants grunting one word, "Fuck."  
   
Collapsing against one another, breathing heavily, hazel green eyes meeting dark brown. They stood up, not really bothering to straighten their clothes. Xander was the first to speak.  
   
"If this is what a hand job is like, what's going to happen when we finally get around to fucking?"  
   
Giles grinned. "Why don't we find out?"  
   
He took Xander's hand and pulled him up the stairs.  
 


End file.
